


The Breaking Point

by Oreokitkat_21



Series: One Day [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood-Mentioned, Emotional Manipulation, Heavy Angst, I'll add more if need be. - Freeform, Manipulation, Nightmares, Swear Words, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreokitkat_21/pseuds/Oreokitkat_21
Summary: Remus has had enough.Ever since the split, he was treated as if no good could ever come from him. Roman didn't help in that aspect. Remus just wanted to be noticed. He wanted to be loved. He wanted a seat at the table. Yet, he only became second to his backstabbing twin. Sure he was inappropriate, he couldn't help it. Even his very existence reminded him that Thomas never wanted him in the first place! But now he'll show them. He'll show them all just how messed up he can be.Every chapter is inspired by a song.
Series: One Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789720
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Breaking Point

Remus had been through enough. He tended to replace his brain with his heart. Much like with Roman, this happened when he was passionate about things. Instead of being listened to for the genius he was, he was shut down. Thomas was terrified of him at first but that grew old fairly quickly. Why did Logan have to shut him down like that? He just wanted to have some fun. Didn’t they see he was lonely? He had no one. His brother had been torn from him at a young age and none of the other sides would give him a chance.

Sure Remus had De-Janus but where’s the fun in only having one “friend”. Now with Janus trying to be a good guy, everything he had ever known was falling apart. It wasn’t Remus’ fault! He couldn’t help who he was or who liked him! He was one of a kind and no one understood! Remus screamed and slammed his fist into the wall repeatedly. He heaved insanely as he went into a giggling fit. The growing giggles echoed in his torn-up room. Bouncing off of torn canvases, broken mirrors, and charred bed curtains. Soon the room was filled with laughter that would make Virgil’s hair stand on end. 

Remus fell to his knees as he laughed. Wrapping his own arms tightly around his middle. He was ignored and brushed off. His ear bursting laughter was replaced by hiccups and sobs. He knew he shouldn’t have been crying over not being accepted. Treated like the rest of the sides. He wasn’t like Roman. Remus was supposed to be a threat to Thomas. To suggest the most fucked up things. He was intrusive thoughts. It was time to start acting like it.

Remus looked up from his place on the floor. Seeing a picture of himself and Roman. “Don’t worry, Ro. Together we can rule the mind palace. Just like we talked about. Don’t you remember? You promised to never EVER leave. I’ll make sure you don’t. ‘Cause all I see when I look at you is myself. I know you better than anyone else here! We are unstoppable together.” He picked himself up off the floor, ignoring his bloodied fist. He stumbled over to the picture and held it in his clean hand. Running a finger over Roman’s face as if wiping tears. “I just need to remind you how much you miss me!”

The room quaked around Remus which he paid no mind to. His thoughts were running wild as he thought of a terrible idea to get his brother back. “The others are in my way~ Time to eliminate the problem~” His lips curled up into a wicked smirk. 

Remus had officially snapped...

**Author's Note:**

> This would not be possible without the help and encouragement of Monstercupcake71167.


End file.
